


Only the best service

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Lady dwarf stack. Does it need any more of a summary?
Relationships: Dagna/Female Aeducan/Female Brosca/Female Cadash/Lace Harding/Sigrun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Only the best service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



Malika Cadash yawns, opening one eye to squint at the breast that’s right in front of her face. It’s one of those mornings where she really doesn’t want to get up. Her bed is warm and... _Wait. Mental step back there Mal, the breast?_ Her other eye opens. And yes. There’s a very fine set of breasts right in front of her face. She hasn’t got a clue who they belong to. Well, that’s not entirely true, she has a shortlist but she’s not sure which person from that list owns them. Last night is mildly fuzzy. She does remember agreeing very vigorously to the suggestion that landed her here, snuggled against a pair of very nice breasts and now she’s thinking about it there’s definitely somebody pressed against her back. She grins, shifting her head so she can mouth at the nipple, her free hand coming up to play with the other.

“Wha?” The voice is sleep scratchy as the owner of the breasts wakes up. “Oh, I could stay here if this is the wakeup I get.”

Malika leans her head back and grins, the simple branded cheek letting her know her victim is Natia. “Good morning Warden Commander. I like to make sure my Inquisition offers only the best service.”

“Up close and personal service.” Lace pipes up from behind her somewhere. Who would have thought that she’d finally find a use for the huge bed they insisted she have. It fits six dwarves, presuming they all stayed that is, on it quite nicely.

The arm round Malika shifts, gliding across skin and trailing lower, fingers dipping between her legs, “well, we wouldn’t want to be unwelcome guests, would we Commander.” the owner of the hand says, amusement clear in her voice.

Natia chuckles, “Certainly not Sigrun. We do have several days to show how thankful we are for their generosity.”

Malika snickers, then gasps as Sigrun’s clever fingers find her clit and she lets herself be rolled onto her back. Gentle hands pull her legs apart and she blinks at the warden… Constable? Aeducan. Ah…, Sereda. Yes, that’s it - As she settles between her legs. Thinking is becoming a little harder than it was a few minutes ago as every ones attention is suddenly turned on her. This wasn’t what Malika was intending but she’s not going to complain.

Her head is tilted up, lips on hers as she’s dragged into a deep kiss that breaks only when they need to breathe. “Good morning, at least I think it’s still morning, but that doesn’t really matter much does it, and...” Somebody puts a hand over Dagna’s mouth, Lace possibly? Malika can’t really see who and doesn’t care as she frees a hand up to wrap around her arcanists head and drag her back into a kiss. It’s the only guaranteed way to keep her quiet without a gag handy.

And right now words don't matter - Malika couldn’t answer anyway.


End file.
